Multiple level curling tool assemblies of the type shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,491,995 and 5,669,259 provides for up to three levels of curling tools to be coupled to each curling unit. Such designs reduce the number of curling units required for a shell press.
The design shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,491,995 and 5,669,259 requires that each level of curling tools be assembled one on top of another in a tooling stack-up. Such an arrangement makes adjusting the curling tools at each level or changing the curling tools for different shell sizes more difficult on the bottom and the middle tool levels.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for curling tool assemblies and curling units having same.